A docking station is a hardware component that complements a mobile computing device, such as laptops, tablet pcs, ultra portables, desktop replacements and the like. Conventional docking devices for mobile computers are designed to connect directly to the mobile computer via ports on its back plane, or through a proprietary connector on the bottom of the mobile computer. Numerous approaches to docking stations have been tried in the past, with varying degrees of success.
A port replicator is a long device that pushes onto the back plane of the laptop. It simply extends the existing ports and when removing the laptop, the replicator remains connected to the cables of all the individual devices. This way, the user forgoes the need to connect these cables individually to the computer. However, the friction of connecting multiple ports can make this docking alternative difficult for the user, and the mobile computer and the dock need to be pushed together with proper alignment.
Some solutions include a proprietary docking port with very small pins that eases this connection. The port is usually at the bottom of the laptop. The docking surface is horizontal, and the connection is made by pushing the laptop onto the device. However, once again, most of these solutions assume the user will attach a second display, and the laptop display may not be used at all while docked.
Almost all docking stations position the portable computer parallel to the plane of the desktop working surface after physical connection to the dock, even though a full size auxiliary keyboard is used instead of the compact keyboard that is typically part of the laptop computer. Docking solutions that continue to use the laptop screen for viewing have the disadvantage that the laptop is in most cases connected on a horizontal plane relative to the desktop surface, and the laptop screen sits much lower than a traditional monitor when docked at the desktop, making the use of this docking solution very uncomfortable when used for an extended period of time. When a full size keyboard is connected, the laptop keyboard takes up space on the desktop between the docked keyboard and the laptop monitor.
Many docking stations and port replicators include a video port connection to a fixed monitor on the desktop surface. When the laptop is attached, the video signals are passed through either the laptop VGA connector or the proprietary docking connector to a full size monitor.
Many currently available external monitors now use LCD flat screens. This is the same technology used on laptop screens. Therefore, the necessity of the external monitor comes into question. Aside from the very small sub-notebook computers or the extra large screen requirements of graphics and design professionals, the external monitor brings little added value.
Most docking solutions are built for a specific mobile computing platform. They have a specific docking connector that works with a single laptop type. Furthermore, the power connection is also usually designed for single laptop. This means that every time the portable computing platform is changed, or a new model is introduced, a new docking solution must be procured. Even across single manufacturer's product lines, the docking solution is often specific to single model or group of models adding significant cost and inconvenience to the upgrade path.
An alternative is a universal approach that currently leans towards devices that perform a single or limited set of functions. This may include plugging in one device that creates a network connection and another that offers a serial port. This creates a need to use multiple ‘docks’ and inherently conflicts with many of the key benefits—ease of use, simplicity etc.
Another solution that is often used as a universal docking connection is a multi-port docking bar that connects the laptop via a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connection on the laptop computer. This sits loosely at the side or back of the laptop. Usually these devices connect the keyboard, mouse, parallel, serial, and ethernet ports via a single USB cable connection. A single USB connection docks the laptop. All of the cables are spread out on the desktop behind the laptop.
Current docking solutions include connections to the various peripherals on the rear of the dock. However, the cables simply extend out the back and on to the peripheral connection without a cable management solution. Most of the cables remain loosely arranged around the back of the docked laptop. Any cable management must be done with a separate device or with furniture.
However, a universal solution that adapts in dimension to fit the various shapes and sizes of laptops and uses a simple easy-to-use coherent docking approach is new to this industry. Furthermore, this innovation accomplishes the cable connections and positions the laptop for comfortable viewing. This advantage is greatly needed by the many users working longer than a few minutes per day on their portable computers.